


we only have the summer

by halcyin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Summer Romance, Underage Drinking, and the gents are seventeen, i hope this is hella cheesy, the lads are sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyin/pseuds/halcyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp was stupid. The outdoors didn't like Ray, and Ray didn't like it. He was addicted to video games which definitely did not have anything to do with being outside. When his mother ships him off to some camp near Lake Michigan, Ray is a 100% sure he’ll be dead by the end of the two months. By the time he finds a group of misfits and quite possibly falls head over heels for one of his friends, he’s a 50% sure he’ll be dead. When everything is looking great and cliché, something always goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we only have the summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my new fanfic! i have at least (hopefully) two chapters prepared for this already in advanced for this new story. i saw that the rtah tag was lacking a summer camp au, and since it is that time of year, i've decided to take advantage of it. so enjoy! ;)
> 
> i'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, because of her i could write the hardcore romantic fluff. thanks, love!  
> all of the chapter titles are lyrics from alt-j songs.

“Mom, please, I swear to God I will literally die.”

“Ray, honey, it’ll only be two months— you won’t die. I did this when I was young too, you’ll be fine. I promise.” His mother chirped happily from besides him at the wheel of the car, taking a sharp turn.

Ray gripped onto his armrest for dear life, the butterflies in his stomach being relentless at how freaking scared he was going to summer camp. ' _You’re sixteen; stop freaking out like a pussy.'_

“I’m gonna die,” he mumbled to himself, massaging his forehead in attempt to calm himself down. The bile rose at the thought of interacting with these people for two months. A more anxious feeling embedded itself as the car drove on, Ray rubbing his knuckles and playing with his fingers to distract himself. After a while, his antsy and anxious feelings soon disappeared, shrugging to himself that he was probably getting worked up over something that was going to be so utterly dumb.

The one thing that Ray was pretty sure that helped him get over his goddamn fear was that this was a summer camp meant for kids younger than him. It was an outdoor, sports sort of shit pile. A stupid set of log cabins near Lake Michigan that Ray knew would be as humid as Queens.

Immediately when they got there, his mother pulled him out of the car and approached the large house as instructed in the email they had received. His dread began to pick up again.

He looked up to see the man’s shit eating grinning in those o-so typical clothes that he was pretty sure only Parent Trap from 1998 camp counselors would wear. Ray blinked, moving closer to his mother until he spotted the nametag: Burnie Burns. He was going have to look out for his man in the upcoming days. But the camp counselor snapped him out of his thoughts, coughing a bit to gain his attention and pointed at the picnic tables outside with people sitting all around them.

“Go sit and find someone to talk to. You’ll be introduced to your roommates and then you’ll be free to do anything for the night.” This Burnie Burns said.

Ray nodded, and sucked in a breath. He looked up at his mother who smiled at him. “Love you.”

“Love you too Ray, see you in two months, honey,” she gave him a tight hug and kiss before letting him slowly move on to the people bustling outside.

Ray trudged his way to the picnic tables, spotting a kid probably two years older than him or so that looked like he might as well be dead inside. He rolled his eyes and breathed before plopping down next to him. “You mind if I sit here?”

“Sure,” the teenager chuckled, glancing at the New Yorker, observing his accent and chewing on his lip before speaking again. “You from New York?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice. Never been there. I’m from Alabama.”

“You don’t seem like a redneck.” Ray smiled, laughing.

The other teenager laughed as well before holding out his hand, the look of death replaced by amusement instead. “Geoff.”

Ray raised his eyebrow before accepting the small, polite handshake. “Ray.”

Geoff leaned his head on the picnic table, scanning the people. He glanced back at Ray and groaned. “I’m waiting for a friend. He’s suppose to be here, but he’s probably eating or some shit.”

Ray smiled in response, following Geoff’s line of sight to observe the people he’d be stuck with for the next month.

“Besides that, you don’t seem like the kid to typically go to a shitty camp like this.”

Ray shrugged, hesitating. “I’m not. I’m a fucking nerd, but my mom.”

Geoff gave him a nod of understanding. “My parents send me to get rid of me for two months too.”

Ray frowned, opening his mouth to say something but clamped down on it when that Burnie Burns man stepped out from the main cabin.

“Alright kids! You’ll be in a room with two other people, and if your other campers aren’t there, it’s because they’re late. When your name is called, pick up a map from this table and find your cabin. Your bags will brought there later.” Burnie said.

“Did you choose your roommates?” Ray whispered over to Geoff’s direction as one of the other counselors began to read off names.

“Hell yeah, this is my third year doing this freaking camp.”

“Geoffrey Ramsey, James Haywood, and Jack Pattillo. Cabin 9.”

Geoff flashed the younger camper a grin that Ray was going have to make him eat later and sat there until his name was called, watching the older teen not even bother to take a map and another blond teen slip besides him as they began to walk to Cabin Nine.

So, Ray sat there until anything that resembled his name finally was said.

“Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr. Cabin 14.”

Not spotting anyone standing up, Ray sighed, grabbed the map, and began the hike towards Cabin Fourteen.

After waiting twenty minutes and thanking one of the counselors for bringing his stuff, Ray decided he was going to decorate. He arranged his nightstand, shoved clothes in his wardrobe, got rid of all the spiders hanging around, and even made the bathroom usable. He was pretty sure that Gavin Free or Michael Jones did not exist as he sat on his bed, aimlessly carving his name into the side of one of the bedposts.

"Fuck, move, Gavin," growled a voice, pulling Ray from his sleep while resting his head on the bedpost.

A bird sound, or more like confused screaming perhaps, reached his ears as he finally opened his eyes to see two kids around his age shoving through the door, their luggage in hand. A brownish blond boy was basically screaming, a grin on his face as the redhead behind him kept shoving him against the threshold to get into the cabin.

"Whoa, please find somewhere else to have sex," Ray said, rubbing the side of his face where he had been drooling from sleep.

The redhead finally gave the blond a harsh shove before tackling him to the ground. Ray wasn't sure what he was witnessing, but it was fucking entertaining and he was pretty sure the redhead was going to murder the other right then and there, but refrained from commenting on the situation.

"Ahhh, Michael! Michael!" The blond was yelling with periodically gurgled inhumane noises, crawling across the floor to get away from his laughing attacker.

The blond scrambled to the bed in the middle of the two beds, in which Ray had taken the one closest to the bathroom and the small open area with cabinets, a small sink, and a counter.

The redhead dusted off his clothing before smiling at Ray and thumping down on the bed closest to the door. "I'm Michael, and that dickhead's Gavin. You're Ray, right?"

"Yup, your new Hispanic roommate."

Michael snickered at that. "You seem fucking white, man."

Ray waggled an eyebrow. "I'm just a Puerto Rican disguised as a Caucasian."

"Yeah, right," Michael rolled his eyes.

All three teenagers fell into silence, Gavin packing his things away while Michael was evidently beginning to fall asleep on his bed despite the fly that kept hovering around his face. Ray pulled out his DS (that he had brought in without his mother knowing), laying back and played for probably twenty minutes when Michael began to snore.

"So," Ray muttered, getting bored with his game and looking over at Gavin who was beginning to pin up posters on the wall behind his bed. "You and Michael know each other?"

Gavin grinned, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah. We met two years ago, even though he's a dick, I still hang out with him."

Slightly shocked by the British accent he hadn't noticed earlier, he continued hesitantly. "Aren't you from like England, though?"

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, I moved here a couple years ago. My friend, Jack, made me come with him to this shitty camp. I live in Austin now, so Michael and I just play video games together to keep in contact cause he lives in New Jersey." The Brit shrugged, content with the answer he had given.

Ray chuckled in reply, flopped down in the mattress, and promptly fell asleep for the second time that day.

It wasn't till after dinner that Ray saw Geoff again.

"Oh, you got stuck with Team Nice Dynamite. Good luck." Geoff said to him as they began walking back in the direction of the cabins after dinner, Michael yelling at Gavin up ahead for almost tripping him on the trail.

Watching the two, Ray laughed. They weren't so bad, yeah Michael could be loud and Gavin did a lot of shitty things he learned so far to piss everyone off. It was fucking assuming nonetheless. "It keeps me entertained."

Geoff laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "I'm pretty sure they're dating. They both refuse having feelings for each other, it's my plan by the end of the two months to have them grossly making out."

"Jesus Christ, slow the fuck down," called a voice behind them.

The blond that had walked with Geoff to their cabin from earlier came after them, matching their pace after sometime. He glanced over at Ray and then Geoff.

"Oh, Ryan, Ray. Ray, Ryan." Geoff grinned.

Ray smiled a little bit, trying to stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. Ray absentmindedly stared, a little bit taken aback at how attractive Ryan was. Someone shouldn't have that blue of eyes, first of all. It took him a minute to realize Ryan was holding out his hand for him to shake, which he promptly did after a chuckle of nervousness.

He looked back to see Geoff giving him a devious grin and waggling his eyebrows. Ryan seemed to notice this, rolling his eyes and inhaling to catch Ray’s attention.

“You should come back to our cabin at seven o’clock. We’re going to play BS and you can meet Jack. Oh, and maybe ask Gav and Michael too? They usually play with us every summer.” He laughed, rubbing his neck and stared down at the trial as they walked, Geoff moving off to go pick on Gavin up ahead.

“Can’t we just go now? I’m gonna be too lazy later, to be honest.”

Ryan snorted, letting a breathy chuckle out that made Ray’s corners of his mouth twitch. “Yeah, sure.”

The two caught up to the three scurrying to their respective cabins until Ryan introduced the idea of just going to Cabin Nine. Michael happily accepted, not wanting to make the trip all the way back to their cabin while Gavin was just fine with tagging along and stealing everyone’s money in BS when he bragged that he would ‘win' the game, which Ray doubted.

It was probably a three minute hike, so Ray just tagged along with Ryan and conversed with him about video games and how Ryan was just a giant theater nerd and etc., which he found cute (was that a good word to describe a guy? Ray wasn't sure). He walked besides the blond, his hands in his hoodie and his poor converse shoes getting muddy from a storm that must of passed through earlier when he was asleep.

When they arrived to the cabin, Ray was introduced to another teenager who gave him his name of Jack. Jack was a nice guy, most likely keeping Geoff in balance by the number of vodka bottles that Ray had seen under his bed. Ryan didn’t seem the type to spoil fun, but Jack seemed responsible enough for the job. He had a nice calming aurora that Ray enjoyed, sitting in between Ryan and Jack’s bed.

Soon after they all settled into the cabin and passed around cards, they played BS until no one had any money left but Ray.


End file.
